harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Holding Out For a Hero
Holding Out For a Hero was sung by Holli and Lily in the eighth episode of the series, Starstruck, after Holli is consoled by Lily after being rejected by Bradley again. Lyrics Singsational: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Holli: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Lily: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn Holli and Lily: and dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Singsational: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Singsational: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life Singsational: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh (Holli and Lily: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh (Lily: Oh!) (Holli: Yeah!) Holli and Lily: Ah, ah! Lily: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Holli: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Holli and Lily: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet (Lily: Ooh!) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Holli: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Lily: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood Singsational: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Holli and Lily: Oh! I need a hero (Singsational Boys: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Singsational: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (Singsational: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Category:Songs by Holli Category:Songs by Lily Category:Songs by Singsational